Love Is The Best Thing
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been living in New York for a year now. Except not everything is like they imagined. Barely meeting ends meet every month when an offers pops up will one accept even though it comes with a high price?
1. Chapter 1

Love Is The Best Thing

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been living in New York for a year now. Except not everything is like they imagined. Barely meeting ends meet every month when an offers pops up will one accept even though it comes with a high price?

Note: I do not own Glee or any of its characters

"So minus the rent we now have only $125 left on our account." Blaine said as he was just subtracting his and Kurt's earnings and the bills for the month.

"Well look on the bright side honey we have $25 more dollars than we did last month." Kurt said with a smile trying to cheer Blaine up. Blaine chuckled a bit.

"So that means more Roman Noodles and Mac & Cheese this month." Blaine said glad knowing that they had enough at least to eat.

Being a temp. didn't get either of them much money especially since their still in college. Kurt made it into NYADA and Blaine was attending NYU. Student loans helped a bit but not that much.

"Hey Kurt did you get the mail today?"

"Yeah it's on the coffee table."

Blaine picked it up seeing there where 3 letters. One was from Burt and Carole, another from Mercedes, and he looked at the name on the last letter with shock. On the envelope that was addressed to him had the name 'Daniel Anderson' Blaine's father.

Blaine never really heard from his parents ever since graduation. They use to be real close until Blaine came out. After that his bondage with both parents started to fade. His father was the one who pushed the farthest away. Blaine only saw him home rarely and even during that time his father would have very little to no interaction with him.

He opened the letter very slowly reading every word. Kurt entered the room and saw Blaine frozen on the couch looking at the floor hands in his mop of curly hair.

"Everything ok Blainers?"

"My father…"

"What about him?"

"He's coming here to see me."

Kurt stared in confusion wasn't this suppose to be a good thing. He knew Blaine and his father's relationship wasn't like his and Burt's. But maybe he was coming to New York to apologize to Blaine. That maybe he realized after Blaine left that he still cared about his son and now accepts him.

"Honey maybe he's okay with us now. I know you probably think that is the last thing he'd ever do. But there is always a first time for everything." Kurt said trying to cheer Blaine up.

"The chances of that are very low Kurt. But I hope your right come on lets go to bed." He said trying not to really think about it.

He laid down looking at Kurt's face that was lit by the moonlight. He loves Kurt soo much he wishes that they could have a better life than this. He would do anything for Kurt. He would do anything to make his dreams come true and he knows Kurt would do the same.

Blaine drifts off to sleep with his arm around Kurt wishing that tomorrow isn't as bad as he thinks it will be. Wishing that Kurt is right.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is The Best Thing

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been living in New York for a year now. Except not everything is like they imagined. Barely meeting ends meet every month when an offers pops up will one accept even though it comes with a high price?

Note: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or Sweeny Todd

Chapter 2

Kurt looked at the clock 6:59 pm. Mr. Anderson was going to arrive any second now and Blaine still wasn't home from his audition. His drama instructor at NYU was nice enough to find him an audition for a production of _Sweeny Todd._

_There was a knock at the door. _

'_Please please let it be Blaine.'_

_He opened the door where a man in a business suit, hazel eyes, and straight black hair stood. _

"_Hello Mr. Anderson come in." Kurt said trying his best not to show fear. Blaine's father just walked in his face showed no emotion as I he were playing a game of poker._

"_Where is my disgrace of a son?" Mr. Anderson said his voice so cold._

_Kurt was angered on how Mr. Anderson could say such a thing. But he didn't spit a nasty comment back after all he was trying to get along with Mr. Anderson as best as possible._

"_Blaine is at an audition and should be home shortly please have a seat."_

_Mr. Anderson didn't sit instead he turned toward Kurt and spoke._

"_So Kurt… that is your name right Kurt?" Kurt nodded in reply. "It has come to my attention that you aren't living like you want. I use to hear Blaine blabber on over the phone of how you wanted to have a fancy apartment and work on Broadway or a ridiculous magazine. Am I right isn't that what you want?"_

_Kurt nodded again that is his dream._

"_Well Kurt I am willing to give you a condo in the upper east side, a job at Vogue, and 4 million dollars." Mr. Anderson said smiling Kurt couldn't believe it Blaine's father actually did change. He was going to give Kurt soo much. But then Kurt froze didn't he mean to say that the condo would be his and Blaine's?_

"_What about Blaine is he also getting 4 million or are we sharing it. Either way I won't mind." Kurt said looking at Mr. Anderson._

"_I'm glad you brought that to my attention. You see Kurt life is full of choices. You see I am willing to give you the condo, job, and money if…" _

"_If what?" Kurt said his voice filled with worry and fear._

"_If you agree to leave Blaine."_

_Sorry for the short Chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is The Best Thing

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been living in New York for a year now. Except not everything is like they imagined. Barely meeting ends meet every month when an offers pops up will one accept even though it comes with a high price?

Note: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or Sweeny Todd

Chapter 3

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to think.

"So Mr. Hummel what is your choice the dream or my son? Just remember you can not have both and think about it. There are many disgusting people like you here one of them is bound to like you or find you at least descent enough to live with."

"Mr. Anderson I can't believe you. Sure I want the dream. I want the money, job, and nice house." Kurt said seeing Mr. Anderson smile and he was about to speak until Kurt continued to speak.

"But my dream would never be complete. It never will be if Blaine is not by my side. I love him and he means more to me than money and those other luxuries. Those things are nice but they are from want. I don't need any of that stuff. All I need is the love and support given to me by my friends, family, and especially Blaine. So my answer to your question is and always will be Blaine." Kurt said tears escaping his eyes falling down his cheeks.

"You must be stupid. I expect you to be ready for heartache for I will make the same offer to Blaine. Be prepared when he chooses the wealth. You are just a high school fling the first one Blaine could ever into pants."

Kurt was crying tears filled with hurt and hate.

"That's a lie." Both Kurt and Mr. Anderson turned to see Blaine standing at the door.

"You're wrong dad. Kurt means more to me than all the wealth in the world. Money can't bring me happiness. Love is the best thing I have ever received especially since I get it from Kurt. Now dad I ask you to leave our home and don't ever come back." Blaine said his eyes threatening to release tears of anger.

Mr. Anderson walked to the door and turned back to his son.

"You're making a big mistake."

"No dad I'm making one of the greatest decisions of my life." Blaine said standing next to Kurt grabbing his hand. With that Mr. Anderson left and hopefully would never come back to hurt them.

"I love you Blaine more than anything."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt,"

"Yes Blaine."

"I got the part!" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. Kurt started to cry again except these tears were of joy.

"I'm so proud of you."

"And best of all I get more money so watch in a couple months we'll be out of here and be living our dreams."

"Blaine all I need is you. You are my dream."

"And you are mine."

"I love you"

"I love you too." With those words Blaine and Kurt went to bed and cuddled knowing that no matter what they would always have each other. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
